


Perspective

by Shark Smile (RoNask)



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Shark%20Smile
Summary: Alice Morgan is not someone who knows how to deal with jealousy and John is reminded of that in an interesting way.





	Perspective

Alice Morgan is not someone who knows how to deal with jealousy.

He is reminded of such truth after he finds her watching him sleep on his couch.

“How long have you been here?” he questions.

“Long enough” she replies vainly, her blue eyes are studying his apartment as if she is looking for some change.

“What are you doing here, Alice?” he presses, his tone finally getting her to look at him. “You were supposed to be in Marrocos”

The faint and quick smile she gives him tells him the situation is worse than he thought.

“Haven’t you missed me, John?” her words are full of sarcasm, but they also hold a hint of insecurity that does not fit the woman he knew.

Alice Morgan is worried.

“What is it, Alice?” he interrogates further, knowing she’ll try to cover up the truth with lies and sin as long as she can.

“You’ve found yourself a new friend” she states, he can finally see it all clear in her eyes.

Jealousy. Pure and clear jealousy.

John had been working on a case, a hard one, not one like Alice’s, but close enough. She could see it, she could see the creature behind the crimes. It was interesting enough to make her unsure of how much attention she would get.

“You didn’t ask for my help” she observed.

“I don’t need it” he answered, watching her face to see if she would get the reason behind his words. “It’s not like that, Alice”

A glimpse of hope in her eyes.

What a view to have such narcissistic creature doubting herself. Luther wondered just how much it was good to have this kind of attention coming from someone like Alice.

She watched him for a long moment, considering. He saw something go through her mind as she studied his whole form. She had considered something, she had considered crossing a line they hadn’t crossed, even though it felt inevitable. John would like to postpone this for a while.

“You should come with me, John”

“I can’t, not now”

“Then when?”

“Soon”

She gave half a snort. “Soon has been taking quite a while… We’re wasting time, John. Tic, tac, tic, tac”

“I can’t” he repeated and watched as she stepped away from the wall, allowing her hands to fall to her sides as she walked towards him.

“Finish the case and come with me”

“Alice--”

“Why not?”

“You and I…”

“What?”

He gives up. “You should go now”

Luther sees a small hint of annoyance in her eyes. He gets up from the couch and watches her closely. “Soon, Alice”

She eyes his lips before glancing into his dark eyes. “I’ve meet someone”

He raises an eyebrow.

“He’s a good friend of mine”

“A friend?”

She smiles widely like a shark. “Yes, John Luther, a friend. He would like you… You make me think about this girl he likes, Clarice”

He silently prompts her to explain, she smiles and looks away.

“Goodbye, John” she says walking to the door.

“Alice” he stops her by the door.

“Yes”

“What is the name of this friend of yours?”

She smiles again, opens the door and turns to look at him one last time. “Hannibal Lecter”

Alice closes the door behind her as she leaves the apartment, leaving John to process the information on his empty home.


End file.
